hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season (MerxMarie's Version)
(In Progress, Finished soon.) * Please note this was created before the official retirement of 2017 names. Thank you. The 2023 Atlantic Hurricane season formed 21 systems, 21 were Tropical Waves, 20 were tropical depressions, 16 were tropical storms, 15 were category 1-2, and 10 were major hurricanes. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/01/2017 till:12/01/2017 color:C4 text:Arlene (C4) from:25/01/2017 till:03/02/2017 color:C5 text:Bret (C5) from:04/02/2017 till:23/02/2017 color:C1 text:Candy (C1) from:09/03/2017 till:11/03/2017 color:TD text: TD4 (TD) from:10/03/2017 till:14/03/2017 color:TS text:Dean (TS) from:31/03/2017 till:09/04/2017 color:C5 text:Emily (C5) from:17/04/2017 till:22/04/2017 color:C1 text:Franklin (C1) from:24/04/2017 till:25/04/2017 color:TD text:Gert (TD) barset:break from:14/05/2017 till:21/05/2017 color:C4 text:Howie (C4) from:14/05/2017 till:03/06/2017 color:C6 text:Ivonne (C6) from:12/07/2017 till:05/08/2017 color:TS text:José (TS) from:01/08/2017 till:14/08/2017 color:C6 text:Katia (C6) from:12/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C1 text:Liam (C1) from:04/09/2017 till:05/09/2017 color:C4 text:Maxwell (C4) from:04/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:TS text:Nelly (TS) from:11/09/2017 till:17/09/2017 color:C1 text:Owen (C1) from:11/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C2 text:Phillipe (C2) from:13/09/2017 till:17/09/2017 color:C4 text:Rina (C4) from:28/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 color:TD text:Shawn (TD) barset:break barset:break barset:break barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:Feburary from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Systems Hurricane Arlene Hurricane Arlene was the first hurricane of the season. Hurricane Arlene formed by Honduras and dissipated at the border between Mexico and Texas. On January 9th, TS Arlene was formed and moved at an angle towards Texas. On January 10th, Arlene moved close towards Texas at a Category 1 already. On January 11th, Arlene had some slight flooding towards Cuba later forming into a Category 3. On January 12th, Arlene became a Category 4 and swiftly dissipated when reaching the border of Mexico and Texas. Hurricane Bret Hurricane Bret was the second hurricane of the season. Hurricane Bret was a set of thunderstorms northwest of Florida that formed into TS Bret. By January 29th, Bret formed into a Cat. 4 before trailing into South Carolina the next day. On January 30th, Bret was a Cat 5. about to go into SC. During the next three days, Bret went through South Carolina, North Carolina, Tennessee, Virginia, Kentucky, Indiana, Mississippi, Arkansas, Texas, Oklahoma, and back through Texas. Hurricane Candy Tropical Depression Candy was scattered storms that formed into TD Candy. Slowly turning into a category 1. Candy made land fall on Florida on February 21st and quickly dissipated. Tropical Storm Dean Tropical Storm Dean was a thunderstorm that turned into a tropical storm. While Dean traveled towards Florida, It started to strengthen but then started to dissipate but eventually hit Fort Lauderdale before it dissipated. Hurricane Emily Hurricane Emily was scattered storms that formed near Cape Verde and moved towards the Caribbean. On March 31st, the storm moved towards the Caribbean. By 2:30 PM EST Emily was halfway to the Caribbean and was a Cat. 3. By April 3rd, Emily was starting slow down in Puerto Rico and was a Cat. 5. Slowly, Emily moved closer and closer to the Dominican Republic after flooding Puerto Rico. On April 5th, Cuba slowed down the storm majorly while Emily was a Cat 1. Emily stayed in Cuba for the next 4 days and dissipated. Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Franklin was a thunderstorm that developed into a Cat. 1. On April 17th, started as the thunderstorm and developed to TS Franklin in the Caribbean making it's way to Florida. On April 19th, Franklin developed to a category 1. On April 20th, Franklin passed over the Bahamas weakening to a Tropical Storm. On April 21st, Franklin turned and went towards Panama. On April 22nd, Franklin almost hit Panama but dissipated before reaching it. Tropical Depression Gert Tropical Depression Gert was a depression that formed by Sanibel and went through Fort Myers the next day, dissipating 3 hours later. Hurricane Howie Hurricane Howie was a tropical wave spotted off the east coast of Florida. By May 17th, Howie became at Cat. 4. Slightly dodging Florida, Howie flooded Georgia and went through South and North Carolina for the next 3 days. By 1:26 PM, the system dissipated. Hurricane Ivonne Hurricane Ivonne is the First Cat. 6 ever. Hurricane Ivonne was a mega-hurricane that quickly turned into a Cat. 6 on May 27th. From May 28th to June 3rd, Ivonne flooded and destroyed North Carolina, Virginia, West Virginia, and Pennsylvania. Tropical Storm José Tropical Storm José is a tropical wave that came from Africa and floated around the Atlantic for 24 days. Hurricane Katia Hurricane Katia is the second Cat. 6 hurricane ever. Katia was formed in Africa, and moved out towards the U.S. but never hit land. Katia only brung minor flooding in Panama due to Katia floating near Panama. Hurricane Liam Hurricane Liam was Hurricane that formed in the Gulf and hit Louisiana. While forming near Panama, Liam strengthened. With in a few hours, Liam was a cat. 1. The next day, people in Mexico got bands of the hurricane, thinking it would intensify to a Cat. 2. But, the 16th and 17th Liam stayed at cat. 1, and went through Louisiana. Hurricane Maxwell Maxwell is the 3rd cat. 4 of the hurricane season. Maxwell formed near Connecticut and trailed up to Maine. Maxwell was a very short hurricane but very powerful. Once Maxwell formed, he ended up forming to a cat. 4 and then ended up dissipating a day later. Tropical Storm Nelly Tropical Storm Nelly is one of the only Tropical Storm that crossed over from the Atlantic to Pacific. Nelly formed on September 4th, west of Mexico. Nelly started slowly heading towards the pacific. On the 5th, Nelly strengthened to a TS. On the 6th, Nelly crossed over Mexico. On the 7th, Nelly was exiting Mexico still a TS. On the 8th, Nelly dissipated. Hurricane Owen Hurricane Owen was a short but deadly hurricane. On the 14th, a tropical wave was spotted off the coast of Georgia. By the 15th, Owen was a Cat. 1 on the Carolinas bringing major flooding. On the 16th and 17th, Owen dissipated leaving the Carolinas, and it was the end. Or so they thought.... Hurricane Phillipe Hurricane Phillipe is Storm Names Arlene, Bret, Candy, Dean, Emily, Franklin, Gert, Howie, Ivonne, José, Katia, Liam, Maxwell, Nelly, Owen, Phillipe, Rina, Shawn, Tammy, Vince, Whitney. The NHC decided that the names Bret, Emily, Ivonne, Katia, and Liam should be retired. The NHC have decided the names will be replaced with Brandon, Esmé, Isabella, and Katia. Additional Info September "Hurricane Rush" September 2023 was known as the "Hurricane Rush". There were 6 storms in total. Maxwell, Nelly, Owen, Phillipe, Rina, Shawn were all in the Hurricane Rush. The last time there was a Hurricane Rush was August 2020, where there were 7 hurricanes. This is known as "The Great American-Mexican Hurricane Rush of 2023". Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Destructive Seasons